iGot Mail
by Sarcastically-Eloquent-447
Summary: The trio"s ready for college! Now to see where they get in, if any. One Shot, Semi-Long. First Fanfic    Formerly Known as Cali-447


This was the day. The day the last of the college letters were supposed to arrive. The trio had held off on opening them until they had all received them. They were all anxious, Sam especially. She had applied to multiple colleges in case she should be rejected by some. Carly had done the same but she had accidently opened an email from UCLA saying she was accepted. Freddie had applied to fewer colleges than either of the girls. He had only applied to colleges with good technical programs.

The teenagers were all aflutter when Sam had come in out of breath with a stack of letters in her hand. Carly had her own stack and Freddie had walked in shortly after with his.

The letters stood there staring at the 18 year-olds in silence. Carly finally spoke up.

"Okay I think we should sort our letters. Any we applied together we should open last. So let's start."

Freddie and Sam nodded and reached for their stacks. After about ten minutes of sorting, they each had their own letter they would open first. Sam for NYU, Carly for Yale, Freddie for MIT.

"In Five, four, three, two..." Freddie said counting down.

The letters were ripped opened and the eyes were glued reading. Sam was the first to look up, a blank look on her face. Freddie and Carly followed shortly after. Both their faces also unreadable.

"Should we shout out our answers?" Sam asked.

They nodded together and counted down again.

"ACCEPTED"

"ACCEPTED"

"ACCEPTED"

The shouts rang around the room. The teenagers smiled to each other and had one of their famous group hugs. They went back to the letters and opened them very quickly.

Half an hour later they were down to the three colleges they had all applied to.

They turned to the somehow intimidating stack. They grabbed the envelopes for Seattle State. They open each others. They all came back with smiles. The second, for UCLA, were passed to Carly as she already knew she made it in. She opened Freddie's first and told him he had gotten in. She turned to Sam's.

"Sam, you didn't make it."

"Whaa. How?" She said disappointed

"No, just kidding you made it." Carly said with a smile

Sam's pale face regained color and she playfully shoved Carly.

"Don't you lie to Momma like that, Shay."

Two for two so far, the last letter for UC Berkley. They switched the letters, Carly had Freddie's, Sam had Carly's, and Freddie had Sam's. They looked at each other before nodding and practically ripping off the envelope.

Carly looked up with a sad smile, Freddie's face was blank, and Sam's was pale.

"Denied. Wait what?" They cried at the same time.

They exchanged letters and saw that they had been denied altogether.

"Wow, we really do do everything together." Carly said

Freddie giggled. Carly stared at him confused.

"You said do-do."

Sam looked at Carly, who nodded. She turned to Freddie, and smacked the back of his head.

"I kinda deserved that." He said

The final count was in. Out of twelve colleges Sam applied to, eight had accepted her.

"Who needs MIT?"

"Why would you even apply there?" Freddie asked

"So I could be close to you." Sam replied sheepishly

"Aww Seddie love!" cried Carly

The "seddie" blushed. They had just recently started dating.

Carly had applied to eleven colleges. Nine had accepted her.

"Darn you Brown! You too Berkley! Breaking my record."

"I thought you just applied to Brown to be in the same college as Emma Watson?" Sam said

"Yeah...but it would've been cool to be accepted to all of them. At least Freddie was only denied one."

Yes indeed, Freddie had made it into seven of the eight colleges he applied to.

"Yeah but now we all have to make a choice."

They nodded again together and picked up the mess of papers. When they finished, Spencer walked into the apartment.

"Hey Yo, kiddos. How you be?"

"You should use proper grammar in front of us college kids." Sam replied

"Oooh! Where'd you guys get accepted?"

The kids told Spencer where they got accepted and his smile got bigger with each college.

"Okay you college bound kiddos, should we go celebrate?"

"Yeah! Where?"

"Groovy Smoothie, free smoothies for every college?"

They shouted in agreement and headed out to go get smoothies. At the Groovy Smoothie, they talked about their plans. They were all very happy about their success.

"Who knew studying could get me this far?" Sam said

"Yeah and it only took me and Carly three ounces of meat a week to get you to concentrate."

"Yeah but it was worth it. Now we're all going to college." Carly said

"To think, four years ago, you guys were starting iCarly." Spencer said

"Yeah we need to start planning the next couple iCarly's." Carly replied

"Ehh. Later, I think we should enjoy our success! WE'RE GOING TO COLLEGE!" Sam said triumphantly

The restuarant grew with applause and the trio felt proud.

After all they'd been through: jumping out of a plane, being kidnapped, getting tested for space, breaking a world record, breaking Sam out of a mental hospital, and meeting awesome people. College was only a few months away, and the adventures would continue. After all, they were a webshow host, a carniverous girl, and a tech "geek". How normal can they be?

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey thanks for reading my fanfiction. Hopefully you enjoyed it. And Yes that last part is kinda inspired from iChange the World. I love that fanfiction you guys should read it! So tell me what you think and have a great day. 2 more day till iLost My Mind. **_


End file.
